Interdimensional Christmas
by Ulrich362
Summary: Christmas, a time to spend with family and friends. These four families have always been close, but this year they'll finally get to enjoy the holiday together. (Takes place after Violet Hearts, Full Throttle Freedom, Rebellious Wings, and Sonata of Smiles.)


Interdimensional Christmas

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

"Are you ready to go Robyn?" Ruri asked with a smile as her daughter walked down the stairs.

"I'm ready mommy, I can't wait to see Yuina, and aunt Yuzu, and uncle Yuya." Robyn smiled happily.

"You love when we visit the others don't you?" Yuto chuckled as Robyn nodded happily. "Well maybe before we leave we can come up with a time to meet again. It's rare that everyone can get together after all."

Robyn nodded. "Yeah, but we all can be together this time and it's going to be super fun."

"It sure is Robyn, so let's go and see uncle Yuya and aunt Yuzu." Ruri smiled as the three of them walked out of the house and got into the car.

"I can't wait, today is going to be the best day ever." Robyn smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy?" Akira asked. "Why are we going to uncle Yuya's house?"

Rin just smiled as Akira held onto her tightly. "It's a surprise Akira. One that daddy and I know you'll love."

"Is everybody going to be there?" Akira asked as Yugo drove up next to them.

"Yeah, they are." Yugo answered. "Robyn, uncle Yuto, aunt Ruri, uncle Yuri, aunt Serena, Sammy, Lilly, uncle Yuya, aunt Yuzu, and Yuina."

Akira smiled hearing that. "It's really fun playing with all of them."

"Well I don't see why you five won't be able to play together when we get there." Rin smiled. "Are you going to build a snowman?"

"Yeah, a really big one." Akira smiled as they raced from the Synchro Dimension into the Standard Dimension. "Wow, it's snowing here too."

Yugo and Rin just smiled at their son's excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are they going to get here daddy?" Yuina asked excitedly. "I want to play with my friends."

Yuya just smiled. "They'll be here soon Yuina, in the meantime why don't you go see what mommy is doing ok sweetie?"

Yuina nodded happily before walking into the kitchen where Yuzu was working on cooking a big meal.

"Oh Yuina, is mommy's favorite little helper here to help?" Yuzu inquired with a smile.

"Ok mommy." Yuina laughed before climbing up onto a chair. "What can I do?"

"Well, I need somebody to mix everything in the big bowl together. Now where can I find someone who can do that?" Yuzu asked before looking around dramatically only to turn to Yuina. "Can you help me?"

Yuina giggled. "I can mommy."

Yuzu smiled before giving Yuina the bowl as she started stirring happily.

"My two favorite girls in the world cooking together, you're both so precious." Yuya smiled just as the doorbell rang. "I'll go get that and let you two keep working."

"Alright, thanks Yuya." Yuzu smiled as Yuya walked over to the door and opened it revealing Yuto, Ruri, and Robyn.

"Hi Yuya, are we on time?" Ruri inquired.

"Yeah, you three are the first ones to show up." Yuya answered before looking down. "It's great to see you Robyn."

"Thank you uncle Yuya." Robyn smiled. "It's great to see you too."

Yuya chuckled. "Yuina and Yuzu are in the kitchen if you want to go see them."

Robyn nodded with a smile before walking into the kitchen.

"It took a few years, but we finally managed to all get together for it." Yuto smiled.

"Yeah, we did." Yuya agreed. "It's going to be a great one this year."

"You can say that again." Ruri smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is everybody going to aunt Yuzu's house, I want to play in the snow with Lilly." Sammy mentioned as they continued driving towards Yuya and Yuzu's house.

"Yeah, I love spending time with them but we were going to have a snowball fight." Lilly added.

Yuri chuckled. "Well maybe you can play with the others too."

"Others?" Sammy and Lilly asked together before smiling.

"Wait, Robyn and Akira are going to be there too?" Sammy asked.

"Yes they are, you five are going to get to play together once we get there." Serena answered.

Sammy and Lilly both smiled excitedly hearing that as Yuri turned to Serena and smiled himself.

"We really are lucky to have two amazing children." Yuri smiled.

"You can say that again." Serena agreed as the four of them arrived. "Ok you two, daddy and I will be right inside so can you let uncle Yuya and aunt Yuzu know we're here?"

"Ok mommy." Lilly smiled before getting out of the car with Sammy as the two of them ran up to the door.

"It doesn't look like Fusion-kun is here yet, but that's Ruri's car, isn't it?" Yuri inquired with a smile.

Serena looked and nodded. "Yeah, which means they should be here soon and then the celebration can start."

"That's true." Yuri smiled. "So shall we head in?"

"Sounds good to me." Serena commented with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Yuina." Sammy smiled as he walked in with Lilly. "What are you doing?"

"Helping mommy, we're making lots of yummy food." Yuina answered.

"That's true, and you've been a big help sweetie." Yuzu added with a smile. "You deserve a break, so why don't you three go find Robyn and play for a while."

"Robyn's already here?" Lilly asked eagerly. "Come on Yuina."

Yuina looked up at Yuzu who nodded with a smile before Yuina smiled and ran out of the kitchen with Sammy and Lilly.

"They have so much energy, but I'm glad they're happy." Yuzu mentioned as Ruri and Serena walked into the kitchen. "It's great to see you two."

"It's great to see you too Yuzu." Ruri smiled. "Do you need an extra pair of hands?"

"I'm ok, but it's been a while." Yuzu answered. "What have you guys been up to lately?"

"Not much, Yuto's actually started teaching at the Xyz Dimension's branch of You Show." Ruri answered.

"Really, that's incredible." Serena commented. "I wonder if Yusho Sakaki had any hand in that."

"Maybe slightly, but he really enjoys it and the kids love having a hero as their teacher." Ruri laughed. "What about Yuri?"

"He's actually running his own small floral shop; it's really doing well." Serena admitted. "Plus just between us, it's nice to have the person you love bring you flowers every now and then."

"That makes sense." Yuzu smiled. "He really loves gardening."

"Yeah he does." Serena laughed. "Actually Lilly's been helping out after school."

"Just Lilly, what about Sammy?" Ruri inquired. "Does he not help out with the floral shop?"

"No, he's been helping me instead." Serena answered. "He didn't inherit his father's green thumb."

Yuzu and Ruri nodded with smiles hearing that.

"You have two great kids." Yuzu mentioned.

"We all have great kids." Serena agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilly, Sammy, Yuina, and Robyn were outside in the front yard playing in the snow when Sammy started smiling.

"Sammy, what are you…" Lilly started only for Sammy to throw a snowball at her and hit her in the chest. "Oh, it is war now."

With that Lilly, Yuina, and Robyn all formed snowballs as Sammy dived behind a pile of snow before the three girls started throwing their snowballs at him.

"Get him." Robyn cried while throwing another snowball as the four of them started giggling and laughing only for the sounds of Duel Runners to cause the three girls to turn and see Yugo, Rin, and Akira arriving.

"Hi guys!" Akira called excitedly as the two Duel Runners stopped.

"Akira help, it's boys against girls." Sammy explained before throwing a snowball at Yuina hitting her in the back of the head only for Lilly and Robyn to throw both of their snowballs at him.

"It looks like Sammy needs your help Akira." Rin smiled causing Akira to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm coming to save you." Akira called before getting off of Rin's Duel Runner and running to join the others in the snow as Rin and Yugo walked to the house.

"Ok, now that we're all here we have to make the rules." Robyn decided.

"Well there are more girls so Akira and I get to have an advantage." Sammy said.

"What kind of advantage?" Yuina asked curiously.

"Um…" Sammy started before looking around. "I don't know, but we should get one since there are more girls."

"He's right." Akira agreed just before Lilly threw a snowball at Robyn.

"Free for all!" Lilly shouted.

The other four kids looked surprised before they all started laughing and running around throwing snow at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"About time you get here Fusion-kun." Yuri mentioned before smiling. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to all meet up in a while." Yugo agreed. "So do they know why we're all here?"

"Robyn had some guesses but I don't think she's sure." Yuto answered. "The lack of decorations was enough to make her forget what day it is."

"That reminds me Yuya, where are your decorations?" Yuri inquired only for Yuya to smile.

"Downstairs, I made Yuina promise not to go down today until I told her we were allowed. She's a great girl, and they're even faster friends than we are." Yuya answered.

"Well we didn't meet until we were a bit older, and we weren't exactly on good terms back then." Yugo pointed out. "Oh well, better late than never."

"You can say that again." Yuto agreed before looking out of the window. "They're probably going to need some hot chocolate when they come inside."

"Yeah, I'll go get some started." Yuya offered before walking into the kitchen where Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri were talking.

"It's all thanks to him." Yuri mentioned quietly causing Yuto and Yugo to nod in agreement.

"That's true, none of this would have been possible if not for Yuya." Yugo agreed.

"You have a point Yugo." Yuto added. "If things had played out differently I might not have gotten a chance to stay with the two most important people in my life."

"That feeling is mutual, though it's three in my case." Yuri smiled before looking up. "The three of us didn't grow up with our parents, so I'm glad they don't have to live like that."

"Agreed, the five of them are going to have a great future. One that's just going to keep getting better for them." Yugo grinned before the three of them looked out at the kids playing in the snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is anybody else getting cold?" Akira asked while falling back into the snow.

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Robyn agreed while the others nodded. "We should head inside and try and warm up."

"Makes sense to me, but there's still one thing we should do." Yuina smiled before falling back into the snow. "Five angels holding hands."

"That sounds perfect." Sammy smiled before lying down next to Yuina only for Lilly, Robyn, and Akira to do the same as the five of them started making snow angels.

"Do you guys know why we all came over today?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"Lilly, it's Christmas." Yuina told her causing Lilly's eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh yeah, how did I forget that?" Lilly asked before smiling. "We're all together on Christmas."

"That's right." Robyn agreed. "This is going to be the greatest Christmas ever."

"Oh yeah, are you grandparents coming Yuina?" Sammy asked.

"I think so." Yuina answered before starting to shiver. "It's really cold though."

"Ok you guys, time to come in and warm up." Yuya called from the door.

"Coming uncle Yuya." Akira called before the five of them got up and ran into the house where five cups of hot chocolate were waiting.

"Thank you daddy." Yuina smiled as the five kids took their hot chocolates.

"Did you guys have fun playing in the snow?" Yuya asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, playing is great, and playing in the snow is even better." Akira smiled. "But playing with my best friends in the world in the snow is the best thing ever."

"He's right about that." Lilly agreed before taking a sip and wincing. "Ow, I burned my tongue."

"Careful, it's called hot chocolate for a reason." Yuya warned. "Does anybody want whipped cream or marshmallows?"

"Whipped Cream please." Robyn asked politely while Yuina and Sammy nodded in agreement.

"Alright, and marshmallows for Lilly and Akira?" Yuya asked while they nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back."

As he said that Yuya walked back into the kitchen as Rin and Yuto walked up to the kids.

"Merry Christmas daddy." Robyn smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too Robyn." Yuto smiled back. "Merry Christmas to all of you."

"We're all going to head down for presents as soon as Yusho, Yoko, and Shūzō get here." Rin told them.

"Ok." Akira smiled as Yuya came back with a can of whipped cream and a bag of marshmallows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know now that I think about it I feel like we should have done something at our houses too." Ruri admitted. "Robyn loves decorating for the holidays."

"Yeah, Akira's the same way." Yugo laughed. "I know the plan was to surprise them this year, though they've already figured it out, but maybe next year all of us should get to together to decorate."

"Huh, that actually sounds like it might be fun." Serena mentioned. "We could make an event out of it."

"That sounds like a perfect idea to me." Yuri smiled. "Though if nobody else minds I'd like to get through this Christmas first,"

"Yeah that makes sense." Ruri smiled. "How long until they get here Yuzu?"

"They should be here in a few more minutes." Yuzu replied. "The three of them wanted to make sure everything was wrapped up before they got here."

"That makes sense." Yugo smiled before Akira walked into the kitchen with his hot chocolate. "Akira?"

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Akira asked nervously.

"Of course you can." Yugo reassured him. "What is it?"

"Am I a bad person because I didn't get my friends Christmas presents?" Akira inquired anxiously.

Yugo crouched down and hugged Akira. "Of course you're not a bad person. This was a surprise so you didn't know we'd be seeing everybody."

"That's true, plus we might be all spending Christmas together every year from now on." Yuzu added. "If everybody is on their best behavior anyway."

"Really?" Akira asked eagerly.

"Well, we might want to talk with everyone else too but I don't see why we can't." Serena smiled. "Why don't you tell the others ok Akira?"

Akira nodded happily. "Ok aunt Serena."

With those words Akira ran back to the others to tell them the good news as Rin walked past him.

"He seems happy." Rin smiled. "I was worried when he suddenly got upset and walked in here."

"He was upset that he didn't get his friends any presents this year, but I reminded him he didn't know we were coming and told him that maybe if everyone behaves we could have Christmas together become a regular thing." Yugo explained.

"That sounds perfect, I'm sure they'd love that." Rin said with a smile just as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Yusho, Yoko, and Shūzō." Serena mentioned before walking over to open the door.

"Sorry we're late, there were a few last-minute things we had to take care of." Yoko apologized. "How are things going here?"

"They're going well, everyone is in a very good mood." Serena answered as Yuina walked up and smiled.

"Hi grandma, grandpa, and grandpa." Yuina smiled as Yusho picked her up.

"Hi Yuina, have you been a good girl?" Yusho asked as Yuina nodded.

"Yeah, I've been a really good girl." Yuina answered proudly.

"That's wonderful, merry Christmas Yuina." Yoko smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Yuina replied as the five of them walked towards the other kids.

"Merry Chrismas mom and dad." Yuya smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too Mr. Hīragi."

"Merry Christmas Yuya." Yoko smiled.

"It's been a while, it's great to see you Mr. Sakaki." Yuto smiled.

"It's good to see you too Yuto." Yusho smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing really well, how are you all?" Yuto inquired.

"We're great, and why wouldn't we be when our family is all together?" Shūzō asked with a smile. "Next year we should invite your friends too."

"Yeah." Lilly and Sammy agreed immediately causing Yuya to laugh.

"Isn't it a little early to start thinking about next year already?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"Nope." the five kids said together before laughing.

"I guess that answers that." Yuto smiled. "Then I guess it's time to go downstairs and start opening presents then?"

"Yuya, can you send them in please?" Yuzu called suddenly.

"Yeah sure thing." Yuya answered. "You heard her, into the kitchen you go."

The five of the kids looked confused hearing that before they all walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, is something wrong?" Yuina asked only for Yuzu to frown.

"No, I have a big problem and I need you five to help me." Yuzu told them. "I was putting finishing getting everything ready and I found this container of cookie dough that I have no idea what to do with. Remember baking it last night Yuina?"

"Yeah, it was fun." Yuina giggled at the memory.

"Well, do you five have any ideas what to do with it?" Yuzu asked. "Do you think I should throw it out?"

"Can we share it aunt Yuzu?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, that might spoil your appetites for dinner." Yuzu said thoughtfully.

"There isn't that much, and if we give each of them a piece and they promise not to fight over who gets which one it should be fine." Serena smiled. "Can you five share nicely?"

"We can share." Sammy answered with a smile.

"Ok, then I guess you can have the dough." Yuzu laughed before breaking the dough into pieces and giving one to each of the kids. "When you're finished we can go down and start opening presents."

The five kids all smiled and nodded in agreement before eating the cookie dough.

"You five are a piece of work you know that." Yuri laughed as the rest of the group walked into the kitchen.

"Getting a little crowded in here, so why don't we head down now?" Yuto suggested. "Besides, from the small glance I took it looks like some people have a lot of really exciting looking presents."

"Well I don't know; we'll have to wait and see what everybody got. You never know, there might be some surprises under the tree this year." Yugo smiled.

"Well, I guess there's no harm. Come on, it's time to go sit around the tree and start opening Christmas presents." Yuzu smiled.

"Ok mommy." Yuina smiled.

"Thank you for the cookie dough aunt Yuzu." Lilly, Sammy, Akira, and Robyn all said together before the five of them ran downstairs.

"They're super excited, aren't they?" Yugo inquired with a smile.

"They definitely are, but can you blame them?" Yuto asked. "I'm happy to be celebrating with all of you guys myself."

"That's true, in a way the entire family is finally together." Yusho smiled. "So, shall we follow them downstairs?"

"That makes sense to me, after you." Rin smiled as they followed the five kids downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting around the tree with a large pile of presents underneath it.

"Ok, and it looks like the first one is…" Yuzu started before picking up a present. "For Robyn."

As Yuzu said that she handed a small package to Robyn.

"That one's from me, I hope you like it." Yuya smiled as Robyn smiled.

"I'm sure I will uncle Yuya." Robyn smiled before opening it to reveal a necklace with a golden bird on it. "Wow, it's so pretty."

"I saw it and thought you'd like it." Yuya smiled before hugging her.

"Thank you so much uncle Yuya." Robyn smiled as Yuzu took a second present from the pile.

"Looks like this one is for Akira." Yuzu mentioned giving him a present.

"That would be from me." Yuri told him. "Your mother can take some of the credit though, she gave me some ideas."

"Thank you uncle Yuri." Akira smiled before opening it to reveal a book of riddles. "Wow, these are really fun."

"Glad to hear it." Yuri smiled before Serena picked up a present.

"This one's for you Lilly." Serena said. "It's from me and Yuri."

Lilly took the present from her mom and opened it revealing a dark blue dress. "This is so pretty."

"Glad you like it Lilly." Yuri smiled before walking over to pick up the next present. "This one's for Ruri, and it's from Yuzu."

"Really, well thank you Yuzu." Ruri smiled.

"You're welcome Ruri." Yuzu smiled as she opened the gift before taking out a book of poetry with a bird on the cover.

"Thank you, this is wonderful." Ruri said happily as Yuya picked up another box.

"Looks like this one is for Mommy and Daddy from Akira." Yuya mentioned giving Yugo the gift.

"I hope you like it." Akira said nervously as Yugo opened it revealing a small book.

"Huh, what's this?" Yugo asked before opening it as Rin gasped seeing family pictures they had taken all year.

"Akira, this is incredible." Rin smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome mommy." Akira said before hugging her.

"This one is for aunt Yuzu." Sammy said picking up another present and giving it to her.

"Thank you Sammy." Yuzu smiled taking the present. "Thank you Yuina."

"You're welcome mommy." Yuina smiled as Yuzu opened the gift revealing a book of songs.

"This is very sweet Yuina, do you want to sing some of them together?" Yuzu asked while Yuina nodded.

"Singing makes you happy mommy, and I like singing with you too." Yuina explained.

"That sounds perfect." Yuzu smiled happily.

"Ok, so these next two have to be opened together." Yuya explained giving two identical presents to Sammy and Lilly. "They're from Yugo and Rin."

"Thank you." Sammy said with a smile while Lilly nodded in agreement before the two of them opened the presents as Lilly got a dark green shirt with flowers as Sammy got a dark red one with lions and tigers on it.

"Wow, thank you aunt Rin and uncle Yugo." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, they're amazing." Sammy smiled.

"You're both very welcome." Rin smiled as Yugo looked at the pile and picked up a present. "Oh, this one's for you Rin."

"Really?" Rin asked in surprise before taking the gift. "Thank you Yuri."

"Well, I hope you like this one at least." Yuri admitted as Rin opened the present and took out a box containing a pair of pink sapphire earrings.

"These are beautiful, thank you Yuri." Rin smiled before closing the box.

"Mommy, did Santa bring any presents?" Yuina asked.

"I think his presents are at the bottom of the pile." Yuya answered before picking one up. "Though this one is from grandpa Shūzō."

"Really, thank you grandpa." Yuina smiled hugging Shūzō.

"It's nothing really, just something I thought my precious granddaughter might like." Shūzō smiled before Yuina opened the present and opened a box with a silver ruby bracelet.

Yuina gasped as she saw the necklace. "It's so pretty, mommy can you help me put it on?"

"Of course, come here Yuina." Yuzu smiled before taking the necklace and helping Yuina put it on.

"Thank you mommy." Yuina smiled happily as Yoko walked over and picked up the next present.

"Oh, looks like we found Santa's first present." Yoko smiled picking up the small box.

"Really?" the five kids asked excitedly.

"Yup, and the lucky little boy who gets a present from Santa first is Sammy." Yoko smiled giving him his present.

"Really, thank you Santa." Sammy smiled happily before opening the box revealing a stuffed copy of Rin's Wind Witch – Winterbell. "Wow, it's so cute."

"Santa must be magic, now mommy's favorite monster can keep you safe while you sleep." Yugo smiled.

Sammy nodded before hugging the stuffed monster as Rin picked up two more presents.

"One for mommy, and one for daddy, both from Robyn." Rin smiled giving the presents to them.

"Thank you for the presents Robyn." Ruri smiled.

"I asked uncle Shun for help though." Robyn admitted.

"That's ok, did he help you get the presents you wanted?" Yuto asked before Robyn nodded. "Then I'm sure they'll be perfect."

As Yuto said that he opened his gift as Ruri opened hers revealing they had both gotten framed pictures of the three of them together, Yuto's with a black frame, and Ruri's with a white one.

"Robyn, thank you so much this is wonderful." Ruri smiled before hugging her daughter.

"Do you like it too daddy?" Robyn asked.

"I love it Robyn, thank you so much." Yuto answered before hugging her and Ruri.

"I love you both mommy and daddy." Robyn said with a smile.

"We love you too Robyn." Ruri smiled as Shūzō picked up another present.

"Looks like this one is for Yuri and it's from Yugo." Shūzō said taking the present and handing it to Yuri.

"Something from Fusion-kun, this should be good." Yuri smirked before glancing at Yugo. "No, but in all seriousness, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Maybe not, but I decided to get you a small something." Yugo smiled before Yuri opened the gift and took out a sculpted statue of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

"What, how in the world did you find this?" Yuri asked in shock.

"I didn't, Rin and I built a Duel Runner from scratch and after all the duels we've had I was pretty confident I could remember what your dragon looked like." Yugo answered.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Yuri started in shock. "This is handmade?"

"I'm full of surprises." Yugo grinned.

"Well, thank you. It's amazing." Yuri smiled before Yuto picked up another gift as the group smiled happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it looks like everybody got some great presents this year." Yusho smiled. "Of course the day is only getting started so what should we do next?"

"Mommy, can we all build a really big snowman?" Akira asked. "We didn't get to before."

"I don't see why not, in fact why not make a game out of it?" Rin suggested. "All the families can work together to build their own snowmen and the best one wins."

"Wait, but the teams aren't even and how will we decide which snowman is best?" Yuto inquired.

"Well, Yusho can help Ruri, Yuto, and Robyn, I can help out Yugo, Rin, and Akira, and Shūzō can help Yuya, Yuzu, and Yuina." Yoko suggested.

"That works, and how about instead of best snowman the winner is the biggest snowman that gets built the fastest?" Yugo suggested.

"Well, what do you five think of that idea?" Yuya asked.

"It sounds amazing uncle Yuya." Akira smiled as the five of them smiled and started running upstairs.

"Sounds like they like the idea." Serena smiled before walking to the stairs. "Wait a minute you guys."

As Serena said that the kids all appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mommy, is something wrong?" Lilly asked. "We were going to build snowmen."

"I know, but we need to put the presents away for when we go home." Serena explained. "Then we can build all the snowmen you guys want."

"She's right, who said we would only have four? There's plenty of snow outside." Yuzu smiled.

"Aunt Yuzu, do you mean we can build a bunch of snowmen?" Sammy asked.

"Well, it's cold but I think Uncle Yuya can make more Hot Chocolate." Yuzu smiled. "So yeah, we can build a lot of snowmen today."

"Once we get the presents put away." Rin added.

"Ok mommy." Akira smiled as the kids went back downstairs and helped put away the presents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, we're about to start building the snowmen but first we all remember the rules, right? Biggest and fastest wins." Serena smiled.

"Yup, so are all the teams ready?" Shūzō asked only for everyone to nod. "Ok, on three. One… Two… Three build!"

The moment Shūzō said that the four teams started running to build their snowmen.

"We have to make the biggest snowman ever daddy." Akira smiled excitedly while rolling up a snowball.

"I know, we're going to make sure we win this contest." Yugo agreed with a grin as he continued rolling a bigger snowball with Rin.

"Don't be too eager, the important thing is to have fun." Yoko smiled before walking over to help Akira. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, I am grandma." Akira smiled happily.

"Well don't worry, having fun is all you guys will be doing." Yuri smirked while rolling a snowball past Yugo and Rin and turning it around before heading back towards Sammy and Lilly who were smiling excitedly.

"Is that a challenge?" Yugo questioned. "That's it, now we have to beat him."

Akira laughed hearing that. "Ok daddy, we're going to win."

"Maybe, maybe not." Ruri smiled. "I wouldn't count us out either Akira."

"Yeah, we just might surprise you." Robyn added happily. "Christmas time is super fun."

"Yeah, it really is." Yuto agreed. "It's even more fun to spend it together."

"Can everybody come over all the time?" Yuina asked with a big smile.

"I'm sorry Yuina, but we can't always come over but you're right we should definitely all get together more often." Serena smiled only for Sammy and Lilly's snowball to collapse.

"Oh no, what happened?" Lilly asked sadly.

"The snowman broke." Sammy answered. "What do we do daddy?"

Yuri walked over and leaned down to his kids before hugging them. "It's ok, maybe building a really big snowman takes a few more pairs of hands."

Just as Yuri said that, all the other snowballs collapsed too.

"I guess we can say the contest is a draw?" Yusho asked.

"Yeah, but we owe the kids a giant snowman." Yuya mentioned. "So how about we all work together and make the biggest and best snowman ever?"

"I don't know, what do you five think?" Ruri asked. "Should we stop the contest and just build one super amazing snowman?"

"Can it be really big, and have a big smile on its face?" Sammy asked.

"Of course it can." Serena smiled.

"Yay." Akira cheered excitedly. "How do you guys want to start?"

"It has to be big but we don't want it to break again." Yuina smiled.

"Yeah, but if we all work together it's going to be the perfect snowman." Robyn agreed before the five kids started rolling snowballs.

"This may be the single greatest Christmas in the world." Yuto smiled.

"I don't know if I'll go that far, then again it's hard to beat the first Christmas with your kids." Yuri smiled. "This is definitely one we'll be remembering for a long time though."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Rin agreed before walking over. "Do you guys need our help yet?"

"Not yet aunt Rin." Robyn smiled as the kids continued rolling the big snowball.

"They're all great kids." Yusho noted with a smile.

"They have great parents." Yoko replied. "All of them."

Shūzō chuckled. "That's definitely true. All of them are amazing people, plus they're all such good friends."

"You're right, this isn't friends coming together for Christmas it's a family coming together." Yusho smiled.

Yoko laughed. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Suddenly Yuina and Lilly cried out as they fell in the snow only to pop up and start giggling.

"Are you two ok?" Yuzu called while smiling.

"We're ok mommy, it's fun playing in the snow." Yuina answered happily.

"Yuina, Lilly we need help." Akira called.

"Coming." Lilly smiled as the two girls ran back to help with the snowman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do you guys think?" Yuzu asked as the group looked at the big snowman. "It's because you all worked together."

"It's amazing." Lilly smiled before shivering. "It's so cold."

"Ok everybody, time to head inside again." Yuya laughed. "I think we have just enough ingredients for one more cup of hot chocolate each."

"Daddy, can I help?" Yuina asked as everyone walked into the house

"Of course you can." Yuya smiled. "The two of us always make the best hot chocolate, don't we?"

Yuina nodded and smiled before the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Actually, do you two mind waiting a second?" Yugo asked.

"Huh, what is it Yugo?" Yuya asked curiously walking back out of the kitchen.

"Well, I think it might be nice to have a group photo." Yugo explained revealing a camera.

"That sounds great." Yuya smiled. "Does it have a delay?"

"Yeah, ten seconds." Yugo answered. "It should be long enough for me to set the camera and get into frame with Akira and Rin."

"That's actually a great idea." Yuri smiled. "It could be a fa…"

"No, you're right." Rin interrupted. "This is a family picture."

"Not completely, we're missing uncle Shun." Robyn mentioned.

"Oh, that's true." Yuzu noted thoughtfully. "Should we call him and have him come over?"

"I can see if he's able to come over." Ruri answered before walking into another room.

"Ok, well if we're waiting for Shun we should get started on the hot chocolate Yuina?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"Yeah, ok daddy." Yuina smiled before the two of them walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank again for inviting us over Yuzu." Serena smiled. "Spending Christmas with family and friends is always amazing."

"Of course, we couldn't imagine celebrating this year without all of you." Yuzu smiled. "You're our best friends in the world, we may as well be one big family after all."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Rin smiled. "You two and Ruri are practically sisters as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah, you are family aunt Serena." Akira smiled. "You and uncle Yuri and everybody here."

"That's sweet, thank you Akira." Serena smiled. "You're a very nice boy."

"Mommy and daddy raised me the right way." Akira giggled just before Ruri walked up to them.

"Good news, Shun will be here in around 45 minutes." Ruri smiled.

"Uncle Shun is coming?" Robyn asked as Ruri smiled. "I love uncle Shun."

"Yeah, Shun loves you too." Yuto smiled. "You are his favorite niece."

Ruri smiled too before hugging her husband and daughter.

"I love you both." Robyn smiled.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Yuya asked walking in with Yuina and four cups of hot chocolate.

"There's more in the kitchen." Yuina smiled. "Daddy and I made it extra chocolatey."

"That sounds yummy." Sammy mentioned happily as the four kids took their hot chocolates.

"I'll get the rest of them Yuina, why don't you tell mommy how helpful you were?" Yuya suggested while Yuina smiled and walked over to Yuzu.

"Were you helpful in the kitchen?" Yuzu asked as Yuina nodded.

"I helped a lot." Yuina smiled. "Daddy let me make the hot chocolate all by myself this time."

"He did?" Yuzu inquired with a smile. "Well then I'm sure it must be super tasty."

"It is aunt Yuzu." Lilly smiled. "It tastes yummy Yuina."

"Yeah, it really does." Akira agreed. "You made really tasty hot chocolate."

"Sounds like you get to be the hot chocolate maker from now on." Yuya smiled walking out with two more cups of hot chocolate giving one of them to Yuina and the other one to Yuzu.

"You need a hand Yuya?" Yuto inquired.

"Yeah, thanks Yuto." Yuya replied before the two of them went into the kitchen to get the rest of the hot chocolates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shouldn't Shun be here soon?" Yuzu asked while thoughtfully.

The moment Yuzu asked that the doorbell rang as Ruri chuckled.

"Sounds like he's here now." Yuto smiled as Yuya walked over to let Shun in.

"Hi Shun, merry Christmas." Yuya smiled.

"Merry Christmas uncle Shun." Robyn called running up to him as Shun picked her up.

"Merry Christmas Robyn, have you been enjoying Christmas with everybody?" Shun asked while giving her a hug.

"Yeah, it was really fun." Robyn smiled. "I love everybody."

"We love you too Robyn." Yugo smiled. "So now that Shun's here before anything else, family picture?"

"Family picture?" Shun inquired.

"Yeah, we're all essentially family after all and it's the first time we've all been together for Christmas." Rin smiled. "That includes you Shun."

"That is if you don't mind being in a photo with us." Yuri pointed out with a smirk. "Do you Shun?"

Shun glanced at Yuri. "I suppose I can handle one picture with you."

The two of them exchanged a brief glance before chuckling.

"How have you been?" Yuri inquired with a smile.

"Not bad." Shun answered. "What about the kids?"

"We've been good, and daddy is super nice." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, he's the greatest daddy in the world." Sammy smiled.

"Is he now?" Shun questioned with a smile. "Well I'll have to congratulate him on being the greatest daddy in the world after the picture."

"I'll have to do the same for the greatest uncle in the world afterwards right Robyn?" Yuri asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Robyn agreed before laughing. "Uncle Shun is amazing."

"Well I think you're a pretty great niece too." Shun smiled. "Is everybody ready for the picture?"

"Almost, just give me one second." Yugo said before placing the camera. "It should take a few copies of the picture so we can all have one."

"That sounds perfect." Yuto smiled before Yugo started the camera before moving to stand next to Rin and behind Akira. "Everybody smile."

A few seconds later the camera snapped a series of pictures.

"Got them." Yugo smiled. "The pictures look great and once we head back to the Synchro Dimension I'll print out some copies for you guys."

"Thanks Yugo." Serena smiled. "So what should we do now?"

"Well, it's still a little early for dinner so we can watch a Christmas movie or two, or maybe sing some Christmas songs together." Yuzu suggested.

"Christmas movies would be fine, but we shouldn't subject anyone to Yugo's singing." Rin laughed.

"Daddy can't sing." Akira giggled causing Yugo to rub the back of his head.

"Well they're not wrong." Yugo admitted. "What movies do you have?"

"Can we watch the one with Santa growing up mommy?" Yuina asked. "It's my favorite."

"Of course, that's a wonderful Christmas movie." Yuzu smiled. "Santa Claus is Coming to Town; do you mind getting it Yuya?"

"Not at all, I really like that movie too." Yuya smiled before walking upstairs.

"I've heard of that one, it's supposed to be really good." Ruri mentioned before turning to the other kids. "What do you guys think?"

"That sounds really fun." Robyn smiled while Lilly, Sammy, and Akira nodded in agreement. "What happens in the movie Yuina?"

"A bunch of stuff, it's about how Santa becomes Santa." Yuina smiled as Yuya walked back down with the movie.

"You know, now that I think about it this was the first Christmas movie you ever saw Yuzu." Shūzō noted with a smile. "You loved it every time we played the movie."

"Then it must be a great movie." Serena smiled as everyone gathered to watch the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that was super fun to watch." Robyn smiled. "Daddy, can we get the movie too?"

Yuto chuckled. "I don't know, what do you think Ruri? Should we try to get the movie?"

Robyn looked at Ruri hopefully only for Ruri to smiled and nod.

"You two won't be the only ones, I think we're all going to be getting that movie now." Rin smiled.

"There's actually a few other ones, in fact there's a movie about Rudolph, and The Year Without a Santa Claus." Yuya mentioned. "They're really great Christmas movies or just good movies to watch when you want to spend time together as a family."

"Three great movies, thanks for the suggestions Yuya, and thank you for picking such a great one for us all to watch together Yuina." Yuri smiled. "I'll have to make sure to get all of them."

"That sounds good, then maybe we can watch one of the other movies next year when you all come over to our house." Yugo offered with a smile.

"That sounds perfect." Yuri smiled just as Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, and Serena walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, are you Santa?" Lilly asked walking up to him.

"Huh?" Yuri asked. "Why do you think I'm Santa?"

"Santa was trying to help people but he was a criminal at the end like you. Plus, you're super nice just like him." Lilly answered.

Yuri smiled before picking up Lilly. "You're so thoughtful, but no I'm not Santa. I'm just daddy."

Lilly just giggled at that before Yuri gently kissed her cheek. "Ok daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Lilly." Yuri smiled before putting her down and turning to Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo. "We really are lucky, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Yuto agreed before smiling. "We really are."

"You aren't lucky daddy." Robyn smiled.

"I think I am, I have an amazing daughter like you, don't I?" Yuto smiled picking her up. "I think that qualifies as lucky."

Robyn just shook her head. "I'm lucky to have such a great daddy."

"You both are lucky." Yuya smiled. "And so is your mommy, right Robyn?"

"Yeah, I love mommy and daddy." Robyn smiled. "I love you too uncle Yuya."

Yuya smiled hearing that. "Well I love you too, I love all my amazing nieces and nephews."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you need any help Yuzu?" Ruri inquired.

"I'm ok, but I do appreciate the company while I finish up the last details." Yuzu smiled. "I actually had the best helper earlier so everything is just about ready."

Rin smiled at thac. "I know what you mean, I have an amazing little helper too."

"That makes three of us." Ruri agreed. "What about you Serena?"

"Well if what Yuri says is any indication Lilly and Sammy are really helpful around the kitchen." Serena replied. "As for me, well I'm not exactly an amazing cook. Then again, when Yuri found out he insisted on cooking for the family himself."

"He's a good cook?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he is and the fruits and vegetables he grows are delicious too." Serena smiled.

"Is that true, well I guess we know where we can all get together for Thanksgiving then." Ruri laughed causing Serena, Yuzu, and Rin to laugh with her.

"I'll ask him about it." Serena offered. "Well at least we can help carry some of this for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate the help." Yuzu smiled before the four of them started carrying the food to the dining room table.

"Ok, everybody come and sit down." Rin called as the group walked over to the table.

"Everything looks amazing Yuzu." Yusho smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us over aunt Yuzu." Akira said with a smile.

"Of course, you can visit us anytime Akira." Yuzu smiled. "Any of you can."

"Well maybe not anytime." Yuri smiled. "Then again, if you two ask your mother and I will probably say yes to you visiting."

"Does that mean if we ask we can visit any of you uncle Yuri?" Robyn asked.

"I don't see why not." Ruri smiled. "As long as you ask first and it's ok with them you can stay with uncle Yuri and aunt Serena, uncle Yugo and aunt Rin, or uncle Yuya and aunt Yuzu."

Robyn smiled hearing that before looking thoughtful and turning to Yusho, Yoko, and Shūzō. "Does that mean we can visit you too?"

"Of course you can, if you call and ask you can come over whenever you want." Yoko smiled. "That goes for any of you."

"The same goes for me, if you want to stop by I'd be happy to see you guys." Shun added.

"Well, I have an idea if you're all ok with it." Yusho smiled.

"What kind of idea dad?" Yuya asked curiously.

"Well, if you all like spending time together, especially the kids then why don't you once a week, or once every two weeks pick one of your houses and just have everyone get together for dinner and a movie?" Yusho suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Rin smiled. "In fact why don't you all come over to our house next?"

"You don't mind?" Serena inquired.

"Of course we don't, all of you are like family to us." Yugo smiled. "Plus it's always nice to see you guys."

"Yeah, they have to come over daddy." Akira agreed happily.

"Then I guess that settles that, two weeks from now we'll all meet up at Yugo and Rin's house." Yuto noted.

Shūzō chuckled before looking at the group. "Don't you think you should ask them what they think of this little idea of yours?"

"What do you two think?" Yuri asked with a smile. "Does going over to uncle Yugo and aunt RIn's house in two weeks sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

"It's always super fun to go see everybody, and we would get to do it a lot, right?" Sammy asked.

"Well, we would try to have everybody get together two weeks. Though if you're good I think we might be able to visit some people more often too." Serena smiled causing Sammy and Lilly to smile happily.

"What about you Yuina?" Yuya asked. "Do you like that idea?"

Yuina smiled happily and nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Well, then I guess it's up to you Robyn." Ruri smiled. "Do you think seeing everybody a lot over the year would be fun?"

"It would be super fun mommy." Robyn answered with a big smile. "I love seeing everybody."

"Then that settles that." Rin smiled. "You're all coming over to our house next."

"I guess we are." Yuto smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are heading back now?" Yuya inquired.

"Yeah, we need to head home but it was great to see everybody." Serena smiled before turning to see a yawning Lilly and Sammy. "Plus I think the kids are getting tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long day. I really fun one, but definitely a long day." Yugo agreed. "Thanks again for inviting us over you three."

"You can come over all the time uncle Yugo." Yuina replied with a yawn. "You're family."

"I know Yuina." Yugo smiled before picking up a yawning Akira. "Merry Christmas you guys."

"Merry Christmas Yugo." the others smiled back.

"Bye, Akira." Yuina said quietly before hugging him.

"We'll see you soon." Yuzu added with a smile before Yugo and Rin waved and got on their duel runners as Akira held onto Yugo and the three of them raced off.

"We should probably be heading back ourselves." Yuto noted.

"Yeah, that makes the most sense. See you guys later." Yuya smiled.

"Bye everybody." Robyn said before closing her eyes as Ruri picked her up. "We should head back."

"I should probably do the same, it was nice to catch up with everyone even for a little while." Shun smiled.

"That's true, it was great to see you guys, bye." Yuzu smiled.

"Goodbye." Ruri smiled before getting into the card with Yuto and Robyn as the three of them drove off while Shun got into his own car and drove off after them.

"That leaves us." Yuri noted calmly. "This was a pretty good year."

"Yeah, it really was." Serena agreed.

"I was going to bring it up to the others, but why wait for two weeks?" Yuri inquired.

"Huh, what do you mean Yuri?" Yuya asked only for Yuzu to smile.

"I get it, and that sounds like a great idea." Yuzu smiled. "I'll call Ruri and let her know."

"Then I'll let Yugo know." Yuri smiled before picking up Lilly while Serena picked up Sammy. "Well, merry Christmas you guys."

"Merry Christmas you guys." Yuya smiled as Yuri and Serena walked to their car and drove away.

"How was your Christmas Yuina?" Yuzu asked.

"It was really fun." Yuina smiled before yawning. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm not surprised, it's been a really long day." Yuya smiled. "Come on, it's time to get you to bed."

"Ok." Yuina agreed before waving to Yusho, Yoko, and Shūzō. "Bye."

"Goodbye Yuina, and merry Christmas again." Yusho smiled before giving her a goodbye kiss as Yoko and Shūzō did the same thing. "We'll see you guys later."

Yuya and Yuzu smiled at that before waving the three of them off.

"I think this was the best Christmas so far." Yuya smiled.

"I feel the same way Yuya." Yuzu smiled happily as she picked up Yuina and the three of them walked back into their house.

(After working on my one-shots I decided, it's getting close to Christmas so why not wrap up them all with a nice Christmas story. I hope you enjoyed this story, merry Christmas and happy holidays.)


End file.
